<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>September by thelovearesick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881605">September</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick'>thelovearesick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, BFFs, Bisexuality, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, Karaoke, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Él se había ido y no había indicios de que fuera a regresar. El verano terminó con un sabor amargo para Sakura y los comienzos de septiembre parecían tormentosos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Él se había ido y no había indicios de que fuera a regresar. El verano terminó con un sabor amargo para Sakura y los comienzos de septiembre parecían tormentosos.</p><p>El cielo estaba nublado y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, una a una, provocando un ambiente frío por toda la aldea.</p><p>Los ojos de Sakura apenas y podían permanecer abiertos. Su cabeza le dolía pero, por sobre todas las cosas, su corazón parecía el más afectado, provocando que la joven de cabellos rosas se acostara en posición fetal sobre la cama.</p><p>Sasuke se había ido y no había sido capaz de detenerlo. Todo su amor, toda su entrega y compromiso con esa relación se habían ido al diablo ante las decisiones de Sasuke, que anteponía su odio y rencor por entre todas las personas que lo amaban.</p><p>Sabía que no era la única con el corazón roto. Tanto Naruto como ella habían compartido una mirada de lamentable complicidad ante la herida que no era visible para nadie que no fuera ellos.</p><p>Los ojos azules cargados de tristeza se quedaron impregnados en sus recuerdos. Había querido darle palabras de aliento a su mejor amigo, pero la decepción de la partida era tan grande en su ser que apenas y tenía energía suficiente para dar media vuelta y partir a casa.</p><p>Había pasado casi dos meses y todavía se sentía de la misma manera. Naruto y su sensei habían intentando conectarla en muchas ocasiones, pero Sakura no tenía la fuerza de hacerles frente.</p><p>Su pecho ardía y la sensación de entumecimiento de su cuerpo parecía no desaparecer. Agradecía que sus amigos y sensei entendieran la situación.</p><p>Sakura no estaba en ánimos de absolutamente nada y era muy poco probable que ese estado cambiara de un momento a otro.</p><p>Estaba a punto de tomar su tercera siesta del día cuando el sonido del timbre empezó a sonar.</p><p>Su cuerpo se encogió de manera automática, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con el cobertor color lavanda, pero el sonido del timbre sonaba con particular insistencia.</p><p>¿Acaso era Naruto? ¿Su sensei Kakashi?</p><p>No estaba tan seguro de aquello, ya que ambos habían decidido darle su espacio.</p><p>De manera lenta y apesadumbrada, Sakura se levantó, enrollando su cuerpo con la manta, mientras arrastraba los pies rumbo a la puerta.</p><p>Al abrirla, la mirada azul cielo de Ino le observaba con alegría y con su entusiasmo característico. La migraña de Sakura se incrementó.</p><p>“¡Buenos días, dormilona!, ¿cómo amaneció mi muchachita favorita?”</p><p>Las mejillas de Sakura fueron tomadas por los dedos de Ino en un movimiento brusco, haciendo que Sakura se apartara por inercia.</p><p>Ver a Ino arreglada, maquillada y luciendo su hermoso cabello rubio suelto solo le dieron ganas de vomitar. Sakura se sentía como un ente con su rostro pálido, labios secos, ojos ojerosos y cabello despeinado, teniendo que dar media vuelta para adentrarse a su casa.</p><p>Para su mala suerte, Ino le siguió.</p><p>“Vamos Sakura, vine para ver si seguías con vida. Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, realmente me tienes muy preocupada…”</p><p>Sakura sabía que Ino era honesta en ello. Después de que Sasuke se fue, ambas habían compartido un par de tardes juntas, pero Sakura le había comentado que necesitaba tiempo a solas, a lo que la rubia asintió, entendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento que Sakura experimentaba.</p><p>Era algo que no tenía que ser dicho con palabras. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron una vez más, haciendo que Ino soltara un suspiro.</p><p>“Lo sé. Sé que estás triste, es por eso que estoy aquí” comentó con suavidad, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.</p><p>Sakura se sentó en su cama mientras que Ino colocaba una bolsa color rosa pastel entre sus manos, provocando que la mirada de Sakura se elevara con confusión.</p><p>“¿Qué es esto?”</p><p>“Es solo un detalle que te traigo. Metete a bañar y póntelo, hoy vamos a salir.”</p><p>Sakura sacó lentamente el contenido de la bolsa, revelando ante sus ojos un hermoso vestido de tirantes rojo con una abertura en una pierna.</p><p>Sakura estaba a punto de rechazar el regalo y el plan de Ino, pero la rubia ya había sacado una caja con su kit de maquillaje, depositándola en la cama al lado de Sakura.</p><p>“Dentro de la bolsa también encontraras un champo olor lavanda y un par de velas aromáticas olor a cerezos.  Las iré prendiendo mientras te bañas y cambias. En cuanto salgas, te maquillaré y arreglaré el cabello y después nos iremos al karaoke que está a las afueras de la aldea. ¿De acuerdo?”</p><p>“Ay Ino, en serio no tengo ganas de salir…”</p><p>“Lo sé, pero no puedes pasar el resto de tus días encerrada en tu habitación. ¡Vamos! Te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho”</p><p>El entusiasmo de Ino era realmente contagioso, por lo que Sakura asintió, levantándose y retirando la manta de su cuerpo mientras tomaba el vestido, escuchando los aplausos de Ino al verla encaminarse al baño.</p><p>El agua caliente no tardó en salir. A Sakura poco le importaba que la temperatura del agua fuera tan elevada. El calor la hacía sentir bien, por lo que cerró sus ojos mientras el aroma a lavanda empezaba a impregnarse en su piel y cabello.</p><p>Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que Sakura saliera el baño, portando su vestido rojo y una toalla rosa alrededor de su cabello.</p><p>La sonrisa de Ino no se hizo esperar mientras empezaba a secarle el cabello, buscando con la mirada el par de zapatos de tacón que Sakura usaba en ocasiones especiales.</p><p>“Verás lo hermosa que te voy a dejar, Haruno. ¡Robarás miradas está noche!” comentó la animada rubia mientras ponía manos a la obra.</p><p>Sakura soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero se dejó arreglar por su mejor amiga, cerrando los ojos y relajándose ante el toque sobre su rostro y cabello.</p><p>El tiempo pasó sin que Sakura se diera cuenta, entre risas, pláticas y demás comentarios de Ino para distraerla y alegrarle el día, hasta que se fijó en el reloj de pared. Una hora había pasado y Sakura no entendía en qué momento el tiempo se fue volando, sintiendo como Ino daba los toques finales en sus labios.</p><p>“¡Listo! Te dije que quedarías espectacular” comentó Ino mientras le pasaba un espejo.</p><p>El rostro de Sakura cambió de semblante al ver ante sus ojos su propio reflejo: con sombras oscuras, labios rojos, cabello ligeramente rizado y sujetado con un broche dorado con adornos de perlas, Ino realmente había hecho un trabajo maravilloso en arreglarla para ese día.</p><p>Los ojos de Sakura mostraron un brillo que hace mucho no mostraban, ampliando una sonrisa mientras se levantaba lentamente y se miraba directamente en su espejo de cuerpo entero.</p><p>Los zapatos de tacón completaban a la perfección su atuendo. Sakura realmente no se reconocía a sí misma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa sincera y animada se mostró en el rostro de la pelirosa, provocando en Ino una alegría similar.</p><p>“En serio te luciste está vez Ino, me encanta el maquillaje y el peinado, además del vestido…”</p><p>“Ya sabes que soy una experta en esto” respondió la rubia, cerrando un ojo de manera coqueta.</p><p>Sakura soltó una ligera risa, empezando a colocar algunas cosas en una bolsa de mano.</p><p>Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, llegando en poco tiempo al pequeño bar karaoke.</p><p>Ino insistió que Sakura comiera algo antes de pasar a las salas de Karaoke, eligiendo un poco de pollo con verduras al vapor y un té helado con bastante hielo.</p><p>Tenía mucho tiempo sin comer algo verdaderamente rico, limitándose a las comidas congeladas o sopas instantáneas al no tener ánimo de preparar algo por su cuenta.</p><p>Mientras Sakura comía, Ino le contaba varias cosas que había realizado durante todo ese tiempo, pagando por adelantado la comida de Sakura y una botella de sake de cereza, sabiendo bien que su amiga gustaba de tomar bebidas dulces.</p><p>Aunque Sakura quería poner parte del dinero, Ino insistió en pagar todo, encaminando a su mejor amiga a la zona donde se encontraban las habitaciones de karaoke, eligiendo una en donde unos cuantos muchachos y un par de chicas se encontraban ya bastante entonados.</p><p>“No me siento cómoda con extraños…”</p><p>“¡Vamos Sakura, anímate! No va a pasar nada malo, yo cuidaré de ti” comentó la voz animada de Ino.</p><p>Sakura únicamente asintió, sintiendo como las miradas de los tres desconocidos se posaron en ambas, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en la pelirosa.</p><p>El sake de cereza no tardó en llegar, a lo que Ino se adelantó a servir en dos pequeños vasos, haciendo un brindis por el resurgimiento a la vida de su mejor amiga.</p><p>Sakura se sintió nerviosa al escuchar la voz de Ino alzarse por la de todos, pero los demás en la habitación empezaron a aplaudirles a ambas, provocando que Sakura alzara su vaso y chocara delicadamente contra el vaso de Ino, ingirieron de un solo trago el contenido.</p><p>Sakura no pudo evitarse reírse mientras Ino servía un poco más de sake.</p><p>El resto de las personas en el cuarto seguían cantando de forma desatina.</p><p>Pronto la botella de sake se terminó y le siguió otra, además de otro par de bebidas a base de frutas y dulces. Sakura se sentía un poco mareada cuando la tercera botella de sake llegó, mientras que Ino continuaba riendo al notar lo desafinados que estaban cada uno de los chicos que pasaban a cantar cerca de la pequeña televisión.</p><p>Los ojos de Sakura se quedaron fijos en un punto indefinido por un largo lapso de tiempo. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y el sabor dulce del sake de cereza llenaba su paladar, provocándole una sensación agradable de entumecimiento.</p><p>Cerrando sus ojos verdes y claros, Sakura pensó en todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta el momento.</p><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente estaba libre del malestar de Sasuke, de la culpa que sentía por no apoyar a Naruto y de la pena que experimentaba al no demostrarle a su sensei Kakashi que era una kunoichi más valiente y capaz de dominar sus emociones.</p><p>Todo eso quedó atrás por un momento, sintiendo verdadera relajación mientras sus labios color rojizo se entreabrían con suavidad. El calor del sake le hacía bien a su cuerpo, sintiéndose verdaderamente relajada y contenta después de semanas de sentirse fatigada.</p><p>“Es tu turno, pequeña Sakura” dijo la voz de Ino en tono suave y burlón.</p><p>Sakura abrió los ojos, sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas mientras giraba su vista. Uno de los jóvenes le ofrecía el micrófono, extendiendo la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Sakura volvió a sentir vergüenza, pero por una razón muy diferente.</p><p>“¡No, no no no no!” No puedo pasar, no se cantar bien, yo no puedo…”</p><p>“¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe cantar! Si tu cantas, yo te dedicaré una canción también.”</p><p>Era muy difícil negarse a Ino. El poder de convencimiento que tenía era demasiado grande, especialmente si se trataba de Sakura.</p><p>Dando un trago a su vaso de saque, Sakura se paró, intentando lo mejor posible el sostenerse sin balancearse.</p><p>Ino, las dos chicas y los tres muchachos empezaron a aplaudir mientras la pelirosa se paraba en medio de la habitación, dándole <em>play</em> a la canción que Ino había elegido para ella.</p><p>Una tonada conocida empezó a sonar, provocando que Sakura soltara una ligera risa, cubriendo ligeramente su rostro.</p><p>
  <em>karashi-iro no shatsu oinagara<br/>tobinotta densha no doa<br/>ikenai to shirinagara furimukeba kakureta</em>
</p><p>
  <em>machi wa irodzuita kureyon-ga namida made somete hashiru<br/>toshiue no hitoniau yakusoku to shittete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seputenbā soshite anata wa<br/>seputenbā aki ni kawatta<br/>natsu no hizashi ga yowamaru yō ni kokoro ni kage ga sashita<br/>seputenbā soshite kisetsu wa<br/>seputenbā sayonara no kuni<br/>toki kake teru ai no musubime namida ga konoha ni Naru</em>
</p><p>Sakura cerró los ojos. No necesitaba leer las letras en el televisor para cantar.</p><p>Su voz comenzó a sonar primer de forma baja y suave, pero fue tomando confianza a medida que los segundos pasaron.</p><p>Escuchaba a la perfección los aplausos de los demás en la habitación, pero por sobre toda las cosas, escuchaba la voz de Ino animándola, riendo y aplaudiendo. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, verde contra azul se cruzaron en una verdadera complicidad.</p><p>Ino había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Había sido rivales por un corto lapso de tiempo debido a Sasuke, pero todo ese rencor infantil había quedado atrás.</p><p>Ambas habían florecido y crecido a la par, sintiendo un calor esparcirse por su pecho al recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que la rubia la había consolado, dejando que la cabeza de Sakura se postrara sobre su regazo.</p><p>Los ojos de Ino se mostraban entusiastas y llenos de energía. Era una sensación eléctrica y contagiosa para Sakura, quien continuaba entonando la canción.</p><p>
  <em>seputenbā soshite anata wa<br/>seputenbā aki ni kawatta<br/>hanasu koto sae nakunaru nante watashi ni akita shōko<br/>seputenbā soshite kisetsu wa<br/>seputenbā sayonara no kuni<br/>megurukisetsu no irodori no naka ichiban isogashī tsuki</em>
</p><p>Sakura se sentía bien consigo misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Se sentía hermosa esa noche, estaba ebria y su mejor amiga la ovacionaba al cantar. ¿Qué más se podría pedir para recibir las primeras lluvias de septiembre?</p><p>Al terminar la canción, todas las personas dentro del cuarto le aplaudían sin parar. Sakura se sintió apenada por un breve momento, más la sonrisa de Ino lo volvía a iluminar todo otra vez.</p><p>“¿Ya ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien.”</p><p>La noche continuo con más canciones por parte de los demás chicos, incluso Ino había cumplido su promesa de dedicarle una canción a Sakura.</p><p>Otras dos botellas de sake y otra ronda de bebidas fueron vaciadas por ambas jóvenes, quienes se encaminaban a la salida a paso lento, tomadas de la mano, procurando no separarse ni perderse la una de la otra.</p><p>“¿Y bien, qué tal te la pasaste hoy, pequeña Sakura?” comentó Ino al llegar a la salida.</p><p>Los ojos claros de Sakura se giraron en su dirección. Se sentía tan mareada pero tan <em>viva</em>. Un ligero resbalón hizo que se detuviera en los brazos de Ino, sin poder dejar de reír.</p><p>“Realmente te lo agradezco, Ino, me has revivido una vez más…”</p><p>Los ojos de Sakura se elevaron para ver el rostro de Ino, los ojos de Ino, los labios de Ino.</p><p>De un momento a otro, la pelirosa acortó la distancia, dando un repentino beso en los labios contrarios, provocando que Ino abriera los ojos en confusión.</p><p>Los labios sabían <em>dulces</em>, pensó Sakura. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero aquello no era para nada desagradable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>